una aventura magica
by Anais Gutierrez
Summary: Que pasarías si un día descubres un mundo mágico donde vivirás muchas aventuras , pues es eso lo que le sucede a Daniel Jackson y a Naomi Silver, que a partir de ese momento se disponen a vivir los momentos más emocionantes de sus vidas. la sube en Fanfic Es como Annie Guver pero Anais Gutierrez es mi verdadero nombre les aviso para que no digan que he hecho plagio
1. Capítulo 1

Sinopsis

Que pasarías si un día descubres un mundo mágico donde vivirás muchas aventuras , pues es eso lo que le sucede a Daniel Jackson y a Naomi Silver, que a partir de ese momento se disponen a vivir los momentos más emocionantes de sus vidas.

1 capitulo

Mi vida es un total desastre

Mi nombre es Daniel Jackson

Tengo quince años en tres meses cumpliré dieciséis años vivo en la ciudad lightholt cerca de california, soy un estudiante de la secundaria privada para niños ricos en el centro de lightholt, bueno no soy un chico que venga de una familia rica ni pobre, me gane una beca por mis buenas calificaciones y ayuda a la comunidad, aunque yo no quería ir a esa escuela para niños ricachones mis padres me obligaron, dijeron que era una oportunidad para salir adelante.

Mis padres son agricultores mi papa se llama Carlos Jackson y mi mama Daniela Steiner y tengo tres hermanas. Soy el único hijo hombre.

Yo podría señalar cualquier punto de mi vida corta y miserable para demostrarlo, pero las cosa realmente empezaron a ir mal cuando ingrese a esa escuela, todos me trataban mal desde el primer día mejor dicho todos me tratan mal especialmente esa abusona de decimo Lucia Boflis se cree la más brabucona de toda la escuela siempre me hace la vida imposible y lo peor que la veo al ir y al venir de la escuela ya que vamos en el mismo bus escolar la odio pero me habían amenazado que si hago algún problema me quitaban la beca, por mi mucho mejor pero lo peor es que mis padres también me amenazaron.

Lo sé suena a tortura

Esperaba que este día fuera bien. Al menos esperaba que yo no fuera el problema.

El sonido del carro me saco de mis pensamientos, papa acaba de ir de compras.

Otro día de torturas. Hora de levantarse, como siempre todas las mañanas salgo a correr, siempre lo hago mientras corres sientes el aire en tu cara es tan refrescantes olvido todos mis problemas siempre me levanto temprano para poder ir a correr pero hoy me levante muy tarde así que ya debo volver a casa .

Buenos días mama-dije mientras entraba en la casa y me sacaba mis zapatos ya estaban un poco viejos pero a mí no me importaba eran mis zapatos de la suerte

Buenos días Daniel ven a desayunar tienes que ir a la escuela ya hiciste tus tareas-dijo mi mama

Eso iba a ser-dije mientras tomaba asiento

Mama apesta parece que no se ha bañado en semanas-dijo mi hermana

Evelyn deja de ser adefesiosa-dije enojado porque siempre se empeña de hacerme la vida imposible

Daniel anda a bañarte-dijo mama

Mama-dije

Daniel-dijo mama con voz amenazadora

Ya voy-dije resignado

Gracias-dijo mama

Antes de salir de la cocina Evelyn me dedico una sonrisa de te gane, y yo le di una mirada de me vengare más luego, entre en mi cuarto me quite la ropa y me metí a la ducha el agua estaba un poco helada me enjabone me puse shampoo me enjuague me seque y salí

Ya te bañaste Daniel ven a desayunar, pronto llegara el bus-dijo mama

Si mama ya me bañe pronto salgo-dije mientras me cambiaba pero yo quería quedarme ahí todo el día, baje entre a la cocina y me senté a desayunar

Buenos días familia-dijo papa sentándose en una silla

Buenos días papi- les dijeron mis hermanas

Papa les dedico una sonrisa como diciendo buenos días mis princesas

Buenos días Daniel-me dijo

Buenos días-dije

Que te sucede-me dijo

Lo mismo odio la escuela-dije rodando los ojos

Ya hablamos sobre eso-me dio un poco enfadado

Ya lo se-dije enfadado

Eso está arreglado-me dijo

No lo está-dije

Ya hiciste tus tareas-me dijo

No luego las hago-dije

Daniel también tienes que ayudar en casa tus hermanas ayudan a cocinar a limpiar, tú también tienes que ayudar-me dijo

Estoy desayunando papa después que termine lo hare-dije porque siempre hace mi vida miserable

Y por qué no lo haces ahora-me dijo

Papa, está bien tu ganas no puedo ni desayunar en paz-le dije mientras salía de la casa enfadado fui al invernadero y abrí los grifos para poder regar el jardín

Termine mis tareas y en eso oí un carro y me di cuenta que era el expreso y salí corriendo subí al carro y oí que el conductor me decía

15 segundos si no estás te quedas-me dijo

Si señor-le respondí

Y me senté en mi puesto a esperar otro día de tortura, no ya había comenzado

-miren ahí está el niño pobre- dijo mi peor pesadilla

-que chistosa Lucia

-que dijiste niño pobre

-más que sea este niño pobre es más inteligente que tu niña rica

-que insinúas pedazo inútil

- no entendiste que pena no tienes nada en el cerebro- todos los del bus se rieron cuando dije eso

- quien dice- miro mis pies – el niño que usa los zapatos más viejos jajaj que son de tu abuelo- me dijo- jajajajaj – y se fue todos comenzaron a reírse de mi

Me senté en mi puesto y espere a que llegáramos cuando llegamos a la secundaria baje lo9 más rápido que pude cuando me disponía a caminar sentí como alguien me empujo y caía a un charco

-eso te lo mereces por burlarte de mí- me dijo Lucia mientras se iba riendo de mi

Me pare, y mire a la secundaria y pensé "mi día no podría ser peor"


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 Yo otra vez en un lugar desconocido

Caminaba por un bosque los árboles y las sombras que proyectaban estos daban un aspecto preciso para una película de terror ya me comenzaba a asustar, seguí caminando pero esta vez con más velocidad ¿Dónde estoy? Me preguntaba a mi misma, de repente oí que alguien se acercaba con una velocidad increíble y el crujir de una rama me quede paralizada, mi corazón se detuve por segundos estaba tan asustada que me detuve y ni cuenta me di me tranquilice un poco y mire a todos lados

-al fin te encontré- "esa voz la conozco" pensé

- que quieres de mi- dije seria pero a la vez me moría de miedo

-tu lo sabes-

- vete si no quieres sufrir muchas consecuencias- intente amenazarlo aunque yo sabía que yo aún no estaba lista, aún no estaba preparada

- me estas amenazando niña podría matarte y lo sabes

-vete- susurre

-no sé cómo ni porque pero te nos has perdido del mapa- me dijo enfadado que intenta decir ósea que no me pueden localizar- pareciera que estén en un lugar donde alguien te proteja y que tenga un gran poder para poderte ocultar tan bien

-no te entiendo ni se de lo que hablas

- no te hagas la tonta tus padres eligieron el lugar perfecto- y sin más se abalanzo sobre mi cerré mis ojos y mis manos como si tuvieran vida propia se pusieron delante mío esperaba el golpe pero nunca lo sentí llegar abrí mis ojos lentamente y lo vi tirado en el suelo a unos metros de mi creo que estaba muerto creía pero aún se movía, comencé a correr a no se sabe dónde lo único que hacia yo era correr

- tus poderes han despertado y con eso nuestras fuerzas han crecido- al escuchar eso me aterrorice mis poderes habían despertado ya era hora, sus fuerzas habían aumentado ahora eran más fuertes corrí mucho más rápido que no me di cuenta y caí en un hueco y me golpee muy fuerte que todo me daba vueltas hasta que caí inconsciente y oía una voz muy familiar llamarme

-Naomi, Nao…

-Naomi Nao… despierta- me sobresalte y mire a todos lados y el bosque desaparecía y mi habitación aparecía ante mí y al frente mío se encontraba mi madre que me miraba muy preocupada

- que pasa mama- pregunte confundida

-hay Naomi- me dijo mientras me abrasaba fuertemente- me asustaste demasiado, me preocupe tanto

-¿Por qué?

-Naomi, tu cuerpo brillaba que soñabas

- nada mama estoy bien- no le dije porque no me quería mudar nuevamente y si le decía ella era capaz de hacerlo- mama

-si

-Podrías soltarme me estas ahorcando- dije con voz estrangulada

- a si claro, ahora levántate primer día clases no queras llegar tarde- _o por Dios la secundaria llegare tarde oh no _

-mama- grite

- que sucede cariño

- porque me lo dices recién- dije mientras me levantaba y salía corriendo hacia el baño en pocos minutos salí y como loca me puse a buscar que ponerme hasta que por fin me decidí por ponerme un pantalón café una blusa fina blanca un buzo rojo con mangas y capucha ploma y franjas blancas y unos converse negros con blanco lo se soy loca con mi ropa no me gusta que me vean como la niña rica mimada de papi me peine y alise un poco mi cabello dejando las puntas un poco onduladas salí tan rápido que casi me caigo

- buenos días papa, buenos días mama- dije mientras cogía una tostada con un poco de mermelada de fresa mmm mi preferida- adiós- dije mientras cogía mi bolso y salía de la casa

- señorita ¿A dónde?- dijo mi padre

- pues a donde más a la secundaria

- si lo sé pero hoy como es tu primer día yo te llevare así arreglo tus papeles en la secundaria

- okey papa pero mueve se me hace tarde- dije mientras iba donde mi padre y lo jalaba hasta el auto

- la niña está muy emocionada- ignore su comentario

-Adiós mama

-adiós cariño- me respondió

- adiós amor- le dijo mi padre mientras subía al auto

- adiós amor

Nos dirigimos a la secundaria en silencio todo el camino fue así, oh no me he presentado soy Naomi Silver tengo 15 años soy hija de unos famosos empresarios somos una familia con un nivel alto económico acabamos de llegar a esta ciudad es muy lindo estar aquí se siente un aire puro y fresco quiero quedarme aquí no quisiera mudarme nuevamente me gusta este lugar, cuando íbamos a llegar mi padre me saco de mis pensamientos

- mira ya llegamos- mire hacia donde el me señalaba y me asombre demasiado si que era grande,

- es muy grande

- y eso que no la has visto por dentro

Baje del carro y camine y me detuve en la entrada suspire y pensé "Naomi esta es tu nueva escuela"


	3. Chapter 3

**3 capitulo**

**Un dia muy largo**

Después del pequeño accidente con Lucia si así podría llamarlo limpie mi ropa y entre a la secundaria dispuesto a llegar a mi curso lo más pronto posible y sentarme en una esquina donde nadie note mi presencia, caminaba por el pasillo y notaba coma las miradas de los demás estudiantes se posaban en mí, ya me había acostumbrado a que me miren como bicho raro así que no me resultaba para nada incómodo y que me digan o se susurren entre ellos "hay va el chico pobre" "el becado" "el don nadie" una vez oí como la chica más popular de la secundaria decía "es muy guapo que pena que sea pobre es un total desperdicio" ja aunque creo que son alucinaciones mías como alguien como ella podría decir eso si ella solo se fijaba en chicos lindos y ricos era normal ella era la chica más linda como podría fijarse en mi ,yo un don nadie lose suena patético pero era verdad me gustaba antes cuando entre recién a esta secundaria pero después me di cuenta que era como los demás solo le importaba en qué nivel de estatus económico me encontraba venia tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta y choque con alguien tan fuerte fue el impacto que caí al suelo_ auch_ _me duele todo_ levante mi mirada y me encontré con un hombre alto, musculoso, bien parecido y con unos ojos azules a lado de él había una chica de mi edad más o menos ella era muy linda y tenía unos ojos azules hermosos me perdi en sus ojos y me di cuenta que ella también me miraba

-te encuentras bien chico- me dijo el hombre que seguramente debía ser su padre

-si estoy bien lo siento mucho no me fijaba por donde iba, lo siento

-no te preocupes yo también venia distraído no necesitas disculparte

-como que no, claro que necesito disculparme choque con usted

-pero fuiste tú el que se cayó, así que yo debería disculparme, lo siento

-no importa

-me podrías indicar dónde está la oficina del director

-si siga largo gire a la derecha y hay encontrara una puerta donde dice "oficina del director"

- gracias estaba perdido

-no hay…-no termine de hablar porque en ese momento toco el timbre de inicio de clases- oh no llegare tarde, hasta pronto-dije y vi que la chica me sonreía o era mi imaginación me gire y corrí lo más rápido que pude que casi me caigo, cuando llegue a mi curso entre y gracias al cielo que el profesor aún no había llegado busque donde sentarme y encontré un asiento que no estaba ni muy atrás ni muy adelante pero desde ese lugar todos podían verme, al frente de mi había otro asiento vacío en ese instante el profesor de literatura entro y comenzó con la clase

_**POV Naomi **_

Esta secundaria sí que era grande y era realmente hermosa cuando me baje del auto aunque fue prácticamente corriendo entre ala secundaria y oí como papa me decía

-cuidado te caes- lose aún me trataba como una niña, me quede parada en el pasillo y la observe detenidamente si por fuera se veía grande por dentro era mucho más grande- a que no es linda la secundaria-

–si lo es- dije sorprendida

-y así te quejabas de que no querías mudarte nuevamente

-olvida eso

-claro, ahora vamos a la oficina del director- comenzó a caminar según el hacia la oficina del director

- enserio que es por aquí- le dije un poco dudosa ya que llevábamos caminando desde hace rato

-claro que es por aquí

-si como no papa estas perdido, mira creo que es por allá

-que claro que no, estamos en el camino correcto

-el camino correcto claro pero para perdernos-dije y comencé a caminar hacia otro lado

-hay está bien tu ganas-dijo me siguió siempre ganaba yo, todo el camino veníamos peleando por cual camino era el correcto, papa estaba tan concentrado en la pelea que no se dio cuenta y choco con un chico podría decir de mi edad que con el impacto el pobre cayó al piso _ufs eso si dolió_ _pensé _el enseguida levanto la mirada y la poso en mi padre su mirada reflejaba culpa o eso parecía después me miro _o por Dios que bellos ojos eran de un verde esmeralda eran tan lindos que me perdí en sus ojos no sé qué hablaría el con mi padre yo estaba mucho más concentrada en sus ojos hasta que … sonó el timbre inicios de clases y salí de mi trance _

-oh no llegare tarde, hasta pronto-dijo y me miro yo lo único que hice fue sonreírle y el salió corriendo hacia su curso

-si vez te dije que era el camino correcto

-Naomi

-si

-siempre me ganas

-eso lose mueve no quiero perder clases-seguimos las instrucciones que nos dio el chico y llegamos tocamos la puerta y oímos un _pase_ entramos y vimos un señor sentado tras un escritorio firmando unos documentos

-buenos días-dijimos mi padre y yo al mismo tiempo

-buenos días ¿Qué desean?- nos dijo sin ni siquiera mirarnos

-vengo a firmar los papeles de mi hija recién llegamos y la inscribí en esta escuela y dijeron que tenía que firmar unos papeles

-si un momento ya se los doy últimamente han entrado algunos chicos nuevos

-así veo está muy ocupado

-si el nombre de la chica

-Naomi Silver

-¿Silver?-me miro y abrió sus ojos sorprendidos y miro a mi padre- Señor Silver mil disculpas no sabía que era usted enseguida le doy los papeles, discúlpeme

-no importa

-¿se conocen?-pregunto un poco confundida

-claro que si quien no va a conocer al señor Silver el famoso empresario y dueño de esta escuela

-¿Qué? eres el dueño y no me lo dijiste

-te lo iba a decir pero ya lo sabes- me dijo inocentemente losé es un famoso empresario pero a veces se comporta como un niño de 8 años

-firme aquí- le dijo a mi padre el director mi padre firmo y me miro

- ya, ya estas inscrita

-tenga señorita su horario

-gracias-dije mientras tomaba el papel

- y ahí mismo esta su número de casillero y su clave –dijo yo solo asentí

-sígame por favor- lo seguí como el pidió y me guio a un salón

- este es su curso yo mismo la presentare- entro y oí como decía _ATENCION hoy ingresa una nueva alumna y espero que la traten muy bien ella es hija del dueño de la secundaria así que trátenla bien _pase señorita obedecí y entre estaba muy nerviosa

-preséntese señorita- me dijo mire a todos y pude ver al chico de esta mañana me miraba fijamente yo lo único que hice fue sonreírle

-hola, mucho gusto soy Naomi Silver y espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes

- siéntese señorita- me dijo un hombre que probablemente era el profesor y vi un asiento vacío al frente del chico que aún no dejaba de mírame no dude y me fue a sentar a ese lugar

-hola- dije cuando me iba a sentar

-hola- me dijo un poco sorprendido le iba a decir algo mas pero en ese instante el profesor hablo

-Atiendan- dijo ya iba a comenzar la clase lo mire y le sonríe y voltie dispuesta a prestar atención a la clase pero lo único que estaba en mi mente eran esos ojos verde esmeralda tan hermosos que me hipnotizaban "este día sí que iba a ser largo"


End file.
